El Dolor de Raven
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Raven esta perdiendo el control de sus poderes y sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los titanes lo descubran, al igual que su tormentoso pasado. Que es lo que realmente quiere Slade de ella? RaXRo quizá. ** PROYECTO ORIGINAL CANCELADO**
1. Azarath Metrion Zinthos

**Raven's Pain, El Dolor de Raven**

Escrito por **Lozzie**

Traducido por **Rinita Inverse**

Resumen: Raven esta perdiendo el control de sus poderes y sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los titanes lo descubran, al igual que su tormentoso pasado. Alguien inesperado promete ayudarla.. y que es lo que realmente quiere Slade de ella? RaXRo (quizás)

**Raven's Pain, El Dolor de Raven **

****

**1.- Azarath Metrion Zinthos **

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Tengo que bloquear los gritos que Cyborg y Chico Bestia hacen mientras buscan el control remoto de la TV, otra vez. Tengo que concentrarme.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

"Te gustaría comer algo de mi fabuloso Globorth, amiga Raven?" una chillona y molesta voz interrumpe mi meditación. Abro mis ojos lo suficiente como para ver un anaranjado y sonriente rostro justo frente al mío.

"No gracias" Le respondo con calma, cerrando mis ojos nuevamente, pero siento que la presencia de Starfire no se ha alejado aun.

"Estas segura?" La chica es persistente. "Es el mejor plato de mi gente, no lo probaras conmigo y nuestros amigos luchadores contra el crimen?"

"No" digo sin ningún tipo de emoción al tiempo que cierro aun mas mis ojos e intento dejar atrás todas las distracciones. "Tengo que meditar"

"Entonces quizás después de que termines de meditar y te sientas tranquila... probaras algo de Globorth?"

"Como sea" Me obligo a decir y finalmente quedamos solo mis pensamientos y yo.

Ellos no entienden cuan importante es para mi meditar. No saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer si no controlo mis poderes. Y espero que nunca se enteren. Lo vi una vez y no desearía hacerlo de nuevo, por eso es que medito tan seguido. Tengo que mantener mis emociones bajo control. No puedo dejarlo salir otra vez. No mientras me encuentre con los titanes... si ellos vieran a la verdadera Raven...

Azarath Metr...

"Hey, vas a pagar por esto!!"

"ah si? Oblígame!!!"

"Quieres que vaya hasta allá? Acaso quieres que Cyborg te de una paliza?"

"Inténtalo!!"

Grrr!!! Por que diablos no se callan y se olvidan de ese estúpido control remoto!! Abro mis ojos, abandonando por completo la ilusa idea de meditar aquí. Quizás en la azotea pueda tener algo de paz, tranquilidad y sobretodo... estar sola.

El sol estaba poniéndose sobre el mar... si fuera mi estilo decir estas cosas, diría que se ve hermoso. Por supuesto que no lo es. Nunca comentaría algo tan estúpido como eso. Eso es algo que Starfire haría, no yo.

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas en la parte mas alta de la azotea, finalmente tengo paz y tranquilidad.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Azara...

De repente se que no estoy sola, alguien esta de pie cerca de mí, pero no necesito abrir mis ojos para saber de quien se trata. Hay solo un miembro de entre los habitantes de esta casa que puede ser tan silencioso y solitario como yo.

"Si estoy interrumpiendo, solo dime y me iré." Dijo Robin. Abro mis ojos y le miro por un segundo o dos... El esta apoyado contra el borde de protección de la azotea, mirando hacia el mar.

"Mientras estés en silencio, no me molesta." Dije con simpleza, volviendo a mi silenciosa posición del loto y repitiendo las acostumbradas palabras para meditar en mi cabeza. Sintiendo el perfecto silencio, mi mente se dedica por completo a la tarea que le impongo. Finalmente logro mi objetivo, por fin siento que todo esta bajo control, una vez mas abro mis ojos y me pongo de pie, retirando la capucha para dejar mi rostro al descubierto.

"Este es el único lugar en el que puedes tener algo de paz." Comenta Robin, obviamente suponiendo que estoy disponible para hablar ahora.

"Si." Suspiro. "Starfire quiere que pruebes su comida, verdad?"

Robin se estremeció. "Si, no era su mejor receta. Pensé que debía salir un rato... Chico Bestia repite una y otra vez que Cyborg le robó el control remoto y Cyborg, obviamente, piensa que Chico Bestia es quien lo tiene. Lo ultimo que vi fue al Chico Bestia reventando un huevo en la cabeza de Cyborg."

No me reí en voz alta, aunque podía imaginar muy bien la cara de Cyborg. No dije nada, por que debería? No hay nada que decir.

" Es una bonita tarde" Robin se volteó para mirarme. "No crees?"

"Supongo" me encogí de hombros. "No me había dado cuenta" No es totalmente falso. Además, que pensaría Robin de mi si supiera que había pensado lo mismo? Probablemente que me estoy volviendo suave o que me estoy transformando en Starfire. Y una Starfire en la casa es suficiente.

"Rae..." Dijo mientras me giraba para salir de ahí. "Solo quiero preguntarte algo... esta todo bien?"

"Todo bien" respondí. "Por que no debería estarlo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo se. Solo pensaba que últimamente haz pasado mucho mas tiempo meditando. Mas de lo usual. Pasa algo malo?"

Me sorprendió el hecho de que el notara eso. Nadie había puesto tanta atención a lo que hago en mi tiempo libre. Ellos aceptan que me gusta estar sola, que no me gustan los juegos de video y las tardes de cine. "Estoy bien" repito.

"Bueno, si necesitaras hablar... acerca de lo que sea... estoy aquí para ti... todos lo estamos." Sonrió. "Todos nos preocupamos por ti Raven. Sabes que siempre puedes hablarnos acerca de tus problemas y preocupaciones. Probablemente entenderemos mas de lo que piensas."

"Como sea" dije mientras comenzaba a caminar directo a mi habitación.

Como sabe el todo el dolor que siento por dentro? Ellos nunca me entenderán. Si abro mi corazón y les digo lo que pienso... si supieran la verdad acerca de mi... ellos me abandonarían en un segundo... si supieran lo que he hecho, lo que soy capaz de hacer y el peligro que significa ser mis amigos.

Es verdad, he estado meditando cada vez mas. Tengo que hacerlo, puedo sentir el poder desbordándose y no quiero que eso pase...

" Deje esa vida en el pasado" me digo a mi misma mientras me encierro en mi habitación y me siento en la cama, totalmente sola. "Entonces por que esta tratando de arrastrarme a ella nuevamente, por que ahora?

****

**Nota de la Traductora: **Holas, que tal?! Como habrán notado al comienzo del fic, este no me pertenece, simplemente lo estoy traduciendo. Demás esta decir que cuento con el permiso de su dueña para publicar esta traducción, que por cierto también publica en

Que mas... ah, si, las notas de autora no las traduciré a menos que sea necesario (aunque sepan que no todos los caps tienen) y yo no pondré nada (con excepción a este primer capitulo) excepto que tenga alguna explicación de la traducción.

Respecto a la publicación de caps nuevos... por el momento hay 5, tratare de ponerlos lo mas rápido que pueda, pero después de eso ya no depende de mi, si no de Lozzie.

Por fa dejen sus comentarios!!! Yo quiero saber si les gusta como va quedando esto (o sea la traducción) y Lozzie quiere saber lo que piensan de su historia. Así que ya saben, a dejar review, tanto si les gustó como si no.


	2. Slade

**2.- Slade.**

La alarma rompió mi concertación. Me dirigí a la sala de estar protestando en silencio acerca de lo desconsiderados que eran los criminales, en el camino esquive a Starfire quien pasaba volando a mi lado, por alguna razón no tengo energía para volar en este momento.

"Tenemos un problema" Dice Robin mientras entro en la habitación, por primera vez soy la ultima en llegar. Chico Bestia me mira sorprendido, pero no digo nada. "Los hombres de Slade están atacando un banco al oeste de la ciudad."

Eso es extraño. No tengo tiempo de decirle a nadie lo que pienso. Sin perder un solo segundo corremos hasta el Auto-T, me siento junto a Cyborg mientras veo como Starfire y Robin suben a su motocicleta y Chico Bestia se eleva en el aire después de haber tomado la forma de un águila.  Slade es un villano, de acuerdo, pero el nunca había intentado algo tan bajo como robar un banco. No es ese tipo de criminal.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la escena.

"Titanes, al ataque!!" grita Robin al tiempo que entramos en acción. Hay tres sujetos vigilando la entrada principal del edificio, que por cierto, esta semi destruida...

"Iré por la azotea" afirma Starfire mientras se aleja volando. Por mi parte, elijo una ruta mas directa. Adivinando donde debería estar la caja fuerte, atravieso el muro, esperando atrapar a Slade con las manos en la masa.

En cuanto emerjo de la oscuridad me encuentro con la bóveda cerrada, estoy mas que sorprendida. Me pregunto por que esta cerrada y no hecha un montón de escombros o al menos con señales de que intentaron abrirla. En el vestíbulo, Robin esta luchando contra Slade uno a uno, mientras que los otros se enfrentan a una docena de sus secuaces. Me uno a ellos, aun preguntándome por que  todo parece estar en orden, cuando se supone que estaban robando.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" grite invocando mis poderes para asestarle un golpe a Slade, quien tenia a Robin clavado al piso. El golpe le hace retroceder alejándolo de nuestro líder. En un instante, Starfire esta de pie frente a Robin, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque, él sigue en el piso. Esquivo a un tirano saurio verde y apenas alcanzo a darme cuenta de una potente ráfaga azul que pasa a mi derecha.

Pero Slade ha desaparecido.

Los otros parecen ocupados... demasiado ocupados peleando con sus guerreros como para notar que falta alguien en escena. Me escabullo de la pelea, Slade es el único al que quiero encontrar. Subo por una escalera a mi derecha, de alguna forma siento que Slade esta cerca.

Estoy en lo correcto.

El esta ahí, parado en el segundo piso, apoyado casualmente en un pilar... mirándome.

"Ah, Raven. Confiaba en que me siguieras." Dice suavemente.

"Y por que razón?" respondo de manera brusca.

Se endereza y comienza a caminar hacia mi. Por alguna razón quiero escucharlo, pero tengo un hechizo listo en mi cabeza, listo para invocarlo si intenta algo que no me agrade.

"Me intrigas, Raven" su voz sonó tan suave como relajante. "Si, tengo... cierto interés en ti "

Frunzo el ceño y respondo fríamente. "Pensé que estabas interesado en Robin, no en mi."

"Ah, si. Robin" dijo con calma. "Es un chico muy fuerte e inteligente también, pero tu Raven... tu eres mas fuerte de lo que el puede llegar a ser. El lo sabe. Tu lo sabes." Se detuvo un momento y me miró calculadoramente. "Y ahora, yo lo se."

Trago con dificultad, esta conversación no me lleva a donde quería. "Entonces que?" le pregunto. "Que tengo que ver contigo?"

"Debe ser tan difícil para ti... controlar todo ese exceso de poder." Mientras habla me va rodeando, como un tiburón juega con su siguiente presa, al menos eso me pareció. " Debes pasar mucho tiempo sola, meditando. Tus amigos no entienden por que. Y sabes que a cada momento que pasas contigo misma... te alejas mas de ellos, sienten que no te conocen. Antes que te des cuenta, estarás luchando sola... ah!" su expresión se transformó en burla al no ver a nadie mas en el lugar. "Parece que ya lo estas"

Mi furia comienza a crecer. "Cállate!!!" usando mis poderes le arrojo tres maceteros. Los esquivó todos, luego se acercó y me miró detenidamente...

"Ves?" se mofó de mi. "Por un pequeño arrebato tendrás que pasar horas meditando, solo para mantener tus poderes bajo control. No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida meditando Raven... porque ambos sabemos que cada vez que luchas junto a los "Jóvenes Titanes"... te cuesta un poco de tu preciado control. Estas usando tus poderes cada vez mas y mas y por ello... tienes que pasar mas tiempo controlándote a ti misma."

Mi ceño se frunce aun mas y no solo porque a cada segundo odio mas a Slade... lo que el esta diciendo es verdad. Pero como puede saber lo que siento?

"Pobre Raven" se burla. "Debes estar tratando de detener la ira que hay en ti...  puedes construir un muro con arena, pero eventualmente las defensas caerán. No  importa cuantas veces bloquees tus poderes ellos saldrán a la luz nuevamente, siempre superaran las barreras que les pongas."

"Eso ya lo se" mi voz suena siniestra. " No necesito que me digas nada acerca de mis habilidades, pero créeme, acabar contigo bien valdría la pena una eternidad en la soledad, meditando."

"Hazlo entonces" me responde con esa calma que comienza a hartarme... abre sus brazos invitándome a atacarlo. "estoy desarmado... pero antes de que liberes a la verdadera Raven, puedo decir una cosa mas?" Guardo silencio para que continúe. "Bueno... seria una lastima destruir al único hombre capaz de ayudarte a controlar tus poderes de una vez por todas. Sin la soledad ni la necesidad de meditar un día si y otro no... pero, adelante, acábame."

Mi conjuro esta listo para ser lanzado. Los objetos que arrojare a Slade para terminar con el de una vez por todas están a mi alrededor, suspendidos en el aire. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Mi mente se mueve vertiginosamente. Realmente puede ayudarme?

NO!! Esta jugando conmigo. El "ayudó" a Terra construyendo ese traje, forzándola a hacer su trabajo sucio. Y mira lo que le pasó...

Mis dudas me cuestan preciosos segundos. Escucho pasos detrás de mí, Robin y los otros están subiendo las escaleras. Destellos verdes y azules golpean a Slade una vez y por poco es atravesado por  un filoso objeto de metal, pero se ha ido, escapó por la ventana antes de que una cabra verde pudiese golpearlo con sus cuernos.

"Raven, estas bien?" me pregunta Robin, parándose a mi lado y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Asiento levemente con mi cabeza.

"Estas lastimada?" Starfire también se acerca a mi. "Te vez algo pálida."

"Es cierto, Rae. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma." Comenta Cyborg preocupado.

"No, estoy bien" respondo. "Slade estaba jugando con mi mente"

"WOW!! Pobre tipo!!" Dice Chico Bestia  con algo de temor. "Cy y yo sabemos que tu mente no es el mejor lugar para estar!"

Suspiro. "Estoy bien, podemos irnos?"  Esa sensación tan conocida para mi me envuelve y se que la única forma de alejarla es meditando.

"Seguro, si estas segura que estas bien" la mano de Robin aun esta en mi hombro, me aparto de él con rudeza.

"Dije que estoy bien" en realidad estoy molesta. Me siento como una burbuja a punto de estallar... y consciente de eso trato de calmarme antes de volver a hablar. "Váyanse sin mi. Volveré por mi cuenta" cubro mi cabeza con mi capucha y antes de que intenten detenerme atravieso el muro y me alejo volando entre las nubes, esperando poder encerrarme en mi habitación antes de que ellos regresen. Tengo mucho en que pensar.


	3. Meditacion

**3.- Meditación **

"Raven, tienes que salir algunas vez!!!" Cyborg golpea en la puerta de mi habitación.

"Déjame sola!!" Grito sin abrir mis ojos. No quiero perder mi concentración por mas tiempo del necesario.

"Vamos Rae!! Vamos a ver 'El Ataque de los Clones Espaciales 32'!!" Esta vez es Chico Bestia quien grita al otro la puerta.

"Véanla sin mi!!" Grito con frustración.

"Prepare algo de mi famoso Finbor!!" el turno de Starfire... "Tienes que probarlo!! Es gelatina de limón con carne de cerdo, banana, chocolate, vinagre y pickles!!"

"Guárdame un poco" Suspiro apretando mis ojos en un vano esfuerzo por ignorar lo que pasa mas allá de mi puerta.

"Déjenla descansar chicos, ella quiere estar sola." Escucho la voz de Robin regañando a los otros. "Raven se unirá a nosotros cuando este lista, tuvo un día muy pesado con Slade y lo demás."

"Muy bien, pero si la amiga Raven nunca sale de su habitación, entonces quiere decir que no entrenara mañana con nosotros?" puedo escuchar claramente la voz de Starfire al igual que los pasos de todos alejándose de mi habitación.

"Raven tendrá paz y tranquilidad ahora." La voz y pasos de todos se hicieron cada vez mas suaves. "Y luego estará lista para ir al nuevo circuito de entrenamiento mañana, con el resto de nosotros."

Suspiro nuevamente, había olvidado por completo que mañana teníamos el entrenamiento en equipo. No quiero entrenar en frente de ellos, no... simplemente no puedo. Si ellos ven como mis poderes se salen de control...

Una lagrima surca mi rostro lo cual me sorprende. Como puedo permitirme llorar? La lagrima cae al piso y luego explota en una nube de humo negro. Frenéticamente seco mis lagrimas, no puedo dejar que esto pase. No puedo perder el control. Tengo que meditar.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

No puedo permitirme llorar. Me siento tan enojada conmigo misma por llorar...

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

No, no puedo enojarme. Es mucho mas peligroso si estoy enojada.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Tendré que fingir que estoy enferma mañana, así no tendré que hacer el entrenamiento... pero nunca me enfermo, todos saben eso. Y si no aparezco mañana entonces se darán cuenta de que algo no esta bien, tengo que mantener la ilusión de que nada pasa, al menos hasta que pueda salir de esto por mi misma.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Si medito toda la noche, puede que tenga suficiente control para mañana en la mañana, si... seré capaz de controlar mis poderes... solo necesito concentrarme...

Eso es lo que haré. Escucho que los otros se van a la cama, es tarde, algunos pasan mas lento o incluso se detienen en mi puerta. No hago ruido, sinceramente espero que crean que estoy durmiendo en vez de estar sentada en la cama.

Escucho al Chico Bestia mascullar algo entre sueños, algo acerca de una chica. También puedo escuchar a Starfire hacer extraños ruidos y murmurar palabras aun mas extrañas. Cyborg hace leves sonidos al moverse mientras duerme... obviamente necesita un cambio de aceite. En efecto... solo Robin duerme sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido.

Estuve despierta toda la noche hasta el amanecer. La torre comenzó a despertar lentamente mientras los otros se levantaban. El olor a desayuno inundó todo el edificio. Nada interrumpe mi estado de concentración.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

"Raven, compartirás el desayuno terrestre de tocino y huevos con nosotros?" Starfire pregunta detrás de la puerta.

"Tomare mas tarde, no tengo hambre aun." Le respondo en mi usual y monótono tono.

Se va algo molesta. Escucho a alguien mas acercarse a la puerta y se inmediatamente quien es, solo porque se detiene antes de golpear.

"Puedo entrar?" pregunta.

"Me estoy vistiendo." Miento sabiendo que no entrara si le digo eso.

"ah, bien... vamos al campo de entrenamiento ahora," dijo algo nervioso. "cuando estés lista baja al comedor, te dejamos tu desayuno sobre la mesa, después de eso vienes con nosotros." Se detuvo y bajo la voz. " si quieres, puedes bajar, haces tu parte y regresar a la torre. No tienes que estar viendo a los otros o nada parecido, después de todo no necesitas mucho entrenamiento, eres la mas fuerte de todos nosotros!!"

"Como sea." Respondí indiferentemente. "te veré abajo" sus pasos se alejaron igual que los de los demás y por extraño que parezca... me sentí sola. Estoy cansada, pero al menos tengo el control, abro mis ojos. La luz del día me ciega por un buen rato. Finalmente me levanto y dejo mi cuarto. La cocina esta vacía, salvo por un plato con huevos fríos y tocino quemado. Tomo el trozo de carne y le doy una mordida, pero me provoca nauseas. Casi vomito, bebí un largo trago de agua y me sentí un poco mejor.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" me digo a mi misma. Bajo por las escaleras, se ven mucho mas atractivas que lo usual. Salgo a la luz del sol y lentamente camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde una tornado verde esta girando sobre el.

"Un minuto veintitrés segundos!!" escucho a Robin gritarle a Chico Bestia, y ahora se que es un nuevo record. Los oigo de nuevo... ahora también se que es un nuevo circuito.

"Si!!" grita Chico Bestia al tiempo que da un golpe en el aire, después de haber vuelto a su forma 'normal'.

"Bien, Star, tu sigues." Dijo Robin mientras pasaba por atrás de el. Me vio y se retractó. "Espera un momento Star, deja que Raven vaya primero."

"Por que?" pregunta Cyborg confundido. "No debería Raven ver a que se esta enfrentando primero? Déjala que vea como lo hace Starfire."

"No." Dijo Robin. No quería dar sus razones para que yo fuera primero, así que prefirió mentir. "Quiero ver como lo hace contra lo desconocido"

Intento sonreír y tomo mi lugar en la línea de partida, lista para moverme cuando Robin de la señal.

"3, 2, 1!!!" escucho la voz de Robin, pero al mismo tiempo siento las olas golpear contra mi barrera... rompiendo mis defensas...

xxxxxxxxx

Continuara...


	4. Fuera de Control

**Raven's Pain -- El Dolor de Raven**

Escrito por **Lozzie**

Traducido por **Rinita Inverse **

* * *

****

****

****

**4.- Fuera de Control**

Aun antes de que el primer autómata alcanzara a tocar el suelo ya lo había destruido. Uno tras otro son destruidos. Nadie me derrotará. Cada vez que destruyo uno, lo hago con mayor brutalidad que al anterior.

"Wow!! Vamos Raven!!" escucho a Cyborg gritar.

Repentinamente todo se vuelve mas oscuro. Una neblina roja cubre mi vista, pero la alejo rápidamente. Trato de concentrarme al máximo y vuelo hasta la siguiente plataforma para enfrentarme a la próxima prueba, mientras que continuo arrasando con todo lo que veo a mi paso.

Todo va bien, excepto... que ahora me doy cuenta de algo... no tengo el control. No puedo detenerme, no puedo dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo.

"Hey! Raven, tómalo con calma!!" la voz del Chico Bestia llega desde algún lado.

Lo estoy intentando, de veras que si... he puesto toda mi energía en tratar de detenerme a mi misma, pero ese maldito martilleo en mi cabeza no me deja... no puedo, he perdido el control... no... puedo... detenerme...

"Raven!!" alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Robin. "Estas bien?"

No tengo suficiente control como para responder. No puedo detener mis poderes, pero puedo desviarlos... puedo evitar que Robin y los otros se acerquen...

"Ale... aléjense!!!!" fue todo lo que pude decir. Maldición, no me escuchan... Starfire esta volando hacia mi. Creo un campo de energía... pero no puedo hacer que mis poderes se queden dentro, diablos si ni siquiera puedo detenerlos. Ahora escucho los pensamientos de Star. Puedo escuchar todo lo que ellos están pensando. Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo sin tocarlos.

'Debo ayudar a Raven' dice Starfire... pero sin mover sus labios.

"Starfire, aléjate!!" grito lo mas fuerte que puedo. "No te acerques mas"

"Deseo ayudarte Raven"

"Entonces corran!!!" les grito a todos ellos. "Corran mientras puedan"

Vagamente puedo ver como los objetos alrededor mío comienzan a elevarse, están envueltos en un campo de fuerza negro. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba moviendo cosas. Siento como esa neblina roja me ciega nuevamente. No puedo rendirme a ella. Siento la mano de Starfire tocando mi hombro, los demás se están acercando. Segundos después de que me tocó... siento su grito y luego como se aleja de mi, aunque no por voluntad propia, mas bien fue repelida por algún tipo de fuerza, mientras ella se incrusta en uno de los muros de la torre... me doy cuenta que fue mi poder el que lo hizo. Los otros están alarmados, no saben que hacer. Pero puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. Están asustados... por lo que me pasa, por lo que puede pasarles a ellos, pero una voz se escucha mas clara que las demás.

"Pelea Raven!!" Robin se acerca a mi. "Puedes controlarlo, sabes que puedes!!!"

"no puedo..." murmullo. " No soy tan fuerte."

Lentamente mi visión comienza a aclararse, al mismo tiempo que siento como mi cuerpo cae al piso. El martilleo en mi cabeza disminuye. Finalmente me estrello contra el suelo... duro y frío. Respiro agitadamente, aun sin poder levantarme, cuando por fin abro los ojos, ya no veo ningún objeto envuelto en esa oscura energía, solo veo árboles y cinco ojos y una luz roja clavados en mi.

"Rae?" pregunta Robin, se acerca con cautela, para finalmente arrodillarse junto a mi.

"No." Mi voz suena débil. "No me toques" antes de que su mano pudiera alcanzarme me alejo de el. No los quiero cerca, a ninguno. Soy un peligro para ellos.

"Raven, no te preocupes, solo perdiste el control por un minuto." Chico Bestia trata de hacerme sentir mejor.

"Si! Tranquila." Cyborg lo apoya. "Todos lo hemos perdido antes, incluso Robin. No eres invencible, tu sabes!"

Por lo general esas palabras me harían sentir mejor, mas tranquila, pero ahora que las puertas han sido abiertas no necesito tocarlos para saber lo que piensan y la verdad es que me asombran mucho...

'Wow, Raven esta fuera de control.' piensa Chico Bestia.

'Hombre, esta furiosa. Espero que Star este bien, Raven de veras la golpeó fuerte.'

'Por que esta actuando tan extraño? Esta molesta. Quizás un poco de Horbindoth pueda alegrarla un poco, siempre me alegraba cuando volvía a casa...'

Los pensamientos de Robin me interesaron por sobre los demás. 'Sabia que le pasaba algo malo, pero no tenia idea... odio verla así... por favor, déjame ayudarte Raven.'

Intento ponerme de pie, una vez hecho eso les miro. Se ven tan preocupados y al mismo tiempo asustados... de mi. Me alejo de ellos... insegura de todo.

"Raven..."

"NO!!!" me di la vuelta y corrí de regreso a la torre. No me detuve hasta que estuve sentada en mi cama, piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Voy a estar bien. Meditaré por una hora o mas y entonces estaré absolutamente bien otra vez.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Todos pierden el control alguna vez, o no? Solo estoy pasando por un mal periodo, eso es todo.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

No puedo creer que lastimé a Starfire. Espero que este bien. Si soy capaz de hacer eso... Mis amigos están en peligro... mientras mas tiempo pase con ellos... pero este es el único lugar donde me siento a salvo, el único lugar donde puedo meditar y sentirme segura. Además, si estuviera libre en el mundo exterior... no quiero pensar lo que pasaría...

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

**

* * *

**

**N. de la T**.: Gracias por los reviews!!


End file.
